roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Ulysses Klaue
: "I stole... all of their vibranium? I took a tiny piece of it. They have a mountain full of it. They've been mining it for thousands of years and they still haven't scratched the surface. I'm the only outsider who's seen it and got out of there alive." : ― Ulysses Klaue to Everett Ross Ulysses Klaue is a black-market arms dealer, gangster, and international criminal who had worked alongside N'Jobu in order to steal a stockpile of vibranium from Wakanda in 1992. While he managed to escape with the stockpile, he received a branding on his neck from the Wakandans. During an encounter with Ultron in 2015, Klaue sold all of his vibranium to the A.I. before losing his arm during an argument. In order to replenish his stock, Klaue then joined forces with Erik Killmonger, the son of N'Jobu, to steal more vibranium, as Klaue was now armed with his new weaponized prosthetic arm. However, Klaue was still being hunted down by Black Panther and all of the Dora Milaje, until he was eventually captured by Everett Ross after an extensive conflict while they were in South Korea. Having been rescued, Klaue was still ultimately betrayed and murdered by Killmonger as a means to enter Wakanda and challenge T'Challa for the throne. Biography Arms Dealer Early Criminal Activities Born in Netherlands, Ulysses Klaue began his criminal activities by operating as an arms dealer and assassin-for-hire primarily in South Africa. At one time, he was working as an enforcer for the criminal group known as the Intelligencia. In his criminal operations, Klaue had encountered HYDRA leader Wolfgang von Strucker, and Tony Stark at a weapons convention. However, Stark ultimately didn't sell any of his weapons to Klaue. At this point, Klaue already had tension against Wakanda, as his great-grandfather was killed by the Black Panther in the 19th century. Klaue was paid ten million dollars to assassinate Wakandan King T'Chaka at the Bilderberg Conference when he refused to negotiate about Wakanda's resources. When the attack failed, Klaue was then placed on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar as a potential threat to world security. Attack on Wakanda In 1992, Klaue was hired by Prince N'Jobu of the Golden Tribe to go out and steal a small cache of vibranium, as a means to expose the country of Wakanda to the greater world. Although their attack was unsuccessful, Klaue managed to steal the quarter-ton of the precious metal which was valued at ten thousand dollars per ounce; over two billion dollars' worth. However, W'Kabi was orphaned during the attack, and N'Jobu became violent when his part in the attack was uncovered, resulting in his death at T'Chaka's claws. Due to this personal altercation with the Wakandans, Klaue claimed that he was the only man from the outside world who had managed to see Wakanda with his own eyes and came out of it alive. Though at some point Klaue received the branded scar with the symbol for 'Thief' as punishment for stealing the vibranium, he had somehow remained free and became a fugitive of Wakanda and the personal target of T'Chaka for many years as he remained on the run. Encounter with Ultron Threatened by the Maximoffs In 2015, while onboard his own ship Churchill at the Salvage Yard, Klaue was on the phone with one of his buyers, threatening him for a poor deal, noting that he did not care about all the man's excuses that he was swindled as Klaue had sent six short range missiles and was not satisfied with the result. Klaue threatened the man's life before hanging up. Just as Klaue was continuing another conversation with a minister about their work together, the lights in the facility were cut out before Klaue could conclude their deal. Unsure what this could mean, Klaue took a handgun and readied himself for a firefight. However, before he could even react, Pietro Maximoff ran into the room and disarmed him of his bullets, moving too fast for Klaue to defend himself as he stood shocked by Maximoff's demonstration of his abilities. Klaue found himself face to face with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Klaue remained confident, mocking the pair for their youth. Klaue explained he was aware of who the pair were, noting that he was saddened to hear of the death of Wolfgang von Strucker, teasing the pair when he noticed that they were not aware of Strucker's murder. Klaue continued to mock and belittle the pair before stating he only dealt with the man-in-charge of their current organisation. The man-in-charge turned out to be the artificial intelligence robot named Ultron, who threw Klaue from his office window and told him that there was no man in charge and that he needed his vibranium for his new body. Seeing himself to be vastly outmatched by the two enhanced soldiers and the robotic warrior, Klaue relented to Ultron's demands and, with his own mercenary by his side, opened the safe containing the vibranium he had stolen from Wakanda. Dealing with Ultron Klaue handed Ultron the vibranium he required, but reminded him of its incredible worth and the personal cost he had been through to get it, having been branded by T'Chaka's soldiers. As Klaue noted that the vibranium was worth billions, Ultron then responded by filling Klaue's bank account with billions of dollars, which he hacked from financial databases. Their alliance was cut short when Klaue overheard Ultron making a comment about keeping his friends and enemies rich and noted that Ultron was quoting Tony Stark, questioning if he was another one of Stark's robotic designs. This comment caused Ultron to go into a rage as he deemed it an insult to be compared to the Iron Legion, claiming that Stark's designs were hollow men and insisting Stark was nothing as he furiously grabbed Klaue's arm. Without warning, the enraged Ultron then sliced off Klaue's left arm, only for the limb to also be cauterised from bleeding due to Ultron's heated metal hand. While Klaue stepped back, unable to quite grasp what had just happened, Ultron then apologised immediately while Klaue and his Mercenary could only stare on in horror at the assault. Despite apologising, Ultron's rage continued as he demanded not to be compared to Stark and kicked Klaue down the stairs. Knowing he stood no chance in a battle with Ultron, Klaue made his escape. When the Avengers then arrived to confront Ultron and the Maximoff twins, Klaue escaped the scene, clutching the remainder of his amputated arm. Klaue ordered his own soldiers to kill both the Avengers, Ultron and the Maximoff twins, leading to a battle in which Ultron had escaped with all the vibranium and Klaue's soldiers were quickly defeated by the combined efforts of the Avengers. Working with Killmonger Stealing Vibranium Weapons In the wake of losing his right arm to Ultron, Klaue had converted a vibranium mining tool from Wakanda into a Prosthetic Arm. In 2016, Klaue and Erik Killmonger teamed up to find vibranium weapons to sell onto the black market. Using his cover as a paramedic, Klaue followed Killmonger to the Museum of Great Britain where Killmonger poisoned Thomas, waiting for Klaue and Limbani to arrive. As he went to aid the poisoned the museum director, both Klaue and Limbani then pulled out their firearms and executed all but one of the security guards. Putting away his weapon, Klaue then told the guard he would be allowed to go free, but instead Klaue had shot him in the back of the head just while he had tried to flee, telling Killmonger that spreading out the crime scene would help them appear to actually be amateur thieves rather than some professional mercenaries. Killmonger then took Klaue to see the specific axe on display which they were looking for, with Klaue using his new prosthetic hand to shatter the glass in order to steal it. While Killmonger had looked on, Klaue used this prosthetic to remove the rust before they confirmed that the axe was indeed from Wakanda and had been made from vibranium, telling Killmonger that they would be rich while breaking the axe head from the wooden handle so he could steal it. Once they had their axe, Killmonger recommended that they sell it quick, but Klaue indicated that the axe already had a buyer. While both Limbani and Klaue packed the axe away, Killmonger noted that whatever they tried the Wakandans would likely turn up to take him into their custody. As Klaue indicated that this would simply make the deal even more entertaining for him, Killmonger took the opportunity to take an African mask which he liked. They then escaped with Linda, pulling Killmonger out on a stretcher before making their escape, with Klaue smiling at the easy and highly successful raid of the museum. When their robbery became public knowledge, Klaue resurfaced back on Wakanda's radar, and due to the vibranium used in the Battle of Sokovia traced back to him, Shuriwas given information that Klaue was going to Busan, South Korea to negotiate their deal with his buyer for the vibranium artifact. Deal at the Jagalchi Market Casino Now seeking to make himself a large profit off the vibranium axe he had successfully stolen with Erik Killmonger's assistance, Klaue had made contact with someone interested in purchasing it from him and later travelled all the way to Busan, South Korea with the intention to then trade the Wakandan artifact with their buyer in exchange for his suitcase full of diamonds. Klaue also hired several bodyguards to accompany him. Once Klaue made his arrival at the Jagalchi Market Casino where the trade would take place, he and his men got out of their cars together as Klaue kissed Sopia to the cheek, who was hiding the casino as he entered, with none of Klaue's bodyguards being unchallenged by the casino's security despite their guns setting off the alarms. Klaue then stepped onto the balcony as he scanned the entire room, looking for the man who he would be making his deal with for the diamonds. The buyer turned out to be CIA agent Everett Ross as Klaue went downstairs and greeted Ross, who immediately made a sarcastic comment regarding Klaue's impressive entourage. When Ross then questioned if Klaue had a mixtape coming out, Klaue jokingly asked one of his bodyguards to give Ross the Soundcloud link so he could listen to it himself, which Ross turned down, insisting that he did not wish to listen to Klaue's own taste in music. Ross then noted on how many people Klaue had brought with him, with which Klaue insisted that they were not there to threaten Ross, rubbing Ross' shoulder as he claimed he could do the deal with Ross all by himself. Klaue then demanded the diamonds he had been promised, as Ross removed Klaue's hand from his shoulder and had another agent bring them over before requesting the vibranium weapon Klaue had also promised. Klaue proceeded to pull the artifact out from his trousers, jokingly claiming that he had considered buying a fancy suitcase but had decided instead to save some money by instead simply putting the vibranium artifact in a simple paper bag for transportation. Although the deal started out smooth, it was soon sabotaged by the presence of the Dora Milaje, as Klaue's bodyguards were ambushed by Okoye wielding her Vibranium Spear. Realizing the deal was a set-up, Klaue furiously opened fire on Ross, who then used the briefcase of diamonds as his shield to deflect the shots before taking cover behind a table while Klaue demanded that his men get the diamonds to run before they could be captured or killed by the Wakandans. As he made his escape, Klaue had managed to shoot several guards coming to stop him while avoiding Nakia, before he charged up the stairs and found himself cornered by T'Challa. Realising he was out of bullets and cornered, Klaue responded by commenting on how much T'Challa now looked like his father before Klaue then activated his Prosthetic Arm's sonic cannon, shooting T'Challa who used a table as cover and was knocked off the balcony. Due to the blast from his prosthetic arm causing money to explode across the casino while also throwing T'Challa down onto a table below, Klaue overlooked the destruction as well as the money falling around, then made a comedic remark about how he had just "made it rain" before hysterically laughing. He then fled the scene via SUV with his men while still excitedly laughing and celebrating their seemingly successful clash against the Wakandan warriors. Captured by Black Panther Delighting over the chaos he had caused, Klaue regrouped with his henchmen and made his hasty escape from their Jagalchi Market Casino, excitedly yelling about how awesome the events had been before getting into his car and driving away with his men. However Klaue soon noticed that the Wakandans were following his convoy with their own vehicles, as Klaue told his driver to put his music on. Seeing that Nakia and Okoye were catching up with him, Klaue got onto the radio and ordered his men to split up as they drove through Busan, hoping to lose the Wakandans in all the chaos. As they were being chased down, Klaue saw that his men were shooting at Nakia and Okoye, only for their bullets to have no effect on their vibranium car, before Klaue witnessed Okoye getting to the roof and then using her Vibranium Spear to take out the car just behind Klaue's. Knowing that they were running out of time before Nakia and Okoye caught up to him, Klaue decided to have some fun as he leaned out of his car window and used his Prosthetic Arm to then fire a blast of energy at the Wakandan's car, which had completely obliterated it as Okoye and Nakia barely survived. However, Black Panther continued chasing down Klaue, who then furiously gave his driver directions in order to escape before the Panther could catch up with him. As they turned a sharp corner, Klaue took advantage out being out of sight for a moment as Klaue once again leaned out of his car window and his use Prosthetic Arm to shoot at the car, which destroyed and caused T'Challa to be launched through the air. With their car destroyed, Klaue then momentarily believed he had gotten away without the Wakandans catching him, only T'Challa to then launch himself through the air and rip the wheel off Klaue's car. Unable to do anything, Klaue's car dramatically crashed as he was launched into the air and violently smashed down onto the ground. The injured Klaue, still desperate to make his escape, managed to crawl out of the broken car door as he saw that T'Challa was still making his way to him. With little option, Klaue fired another energy blast at T'Challa, who then absorbed the blast with his Panther Habitand then ripped Klaue's Prosthetic Arm off. T'Challa reminded Klaue of the Attack on Wakanda, while he had also questioned if Klaue thought his people would ever forget that and all of the lives Klaue had taken, as he furiously beat Klaue down and questioned where he had gotten his Prosthetic Arm from. Klaue simply claimed that the Wakandans never deserved such technology, calling them savages, which only angered T'Challa even more as he pushed Klaue against his broken car. Seeing that T'Challa was ready to kill him, Klaue begged for mercy as he saw crowds of people gathering around to watch the confrontation. However, before T'Challa could land the killing blow, Everett Ross arrived on the scene along with Nakia and Okoye, who convinced T'Challa not to kill Klaue while the world was watching them. Knowing that he had survived, Klaue smiled at T'Challa before he was then taken into the CIA's custody. Ross' Interrogation Following his capture, Klaue was taken inside the CIA South Korean Black Site in Busan where he was handcuffed to a chair and awaited his questioning. Soon becoming restless while he was waiting to be questioned by the CIA agents, Klaue begun teasing T'Challa through the two way mirror, claiming that he could see T'Challa while making kissing noises. Eventually Klaue was rejoined by Everett Ross, while he entertained himself by loudly singing What is Love. As the interrogation began, Klaue told Ross not to trust the Wakandans, although Ross insisted that he did not trust anybody due to his job before then asking Klaue about his Prosthetic Arm and where he had gotten it; Klaue explained that it was a mining tool which he made some adjustments to, before promising that he could get Ross one if he wanted. As Ross asked for whoever supplied him with the arm, Klaue made it clear that T'Challa was who he should be looking at, as he confirmed that it was from Wakanda. Seeing Ross was sceptical of this, Klaue asked what he actually knew of it while Ross explained his belief that Wakanda was nothing more than a third world country. Klaue then told Ross that Wakanda was actually the legendary El Dorado which had been secretly hidden in Africa for centuries, while telling him that Wakanda was actually a technological marvel that stayed hidden. As he went on, Klaue then noted how Wakanda became rich due to mining the vibranium which gave them incredible technology beyond anything their world had ever seen before. Ross however remained unconvinced, noting how Klaue had stolen all Wakanda's vibranium from T'Chaka years earlier, which angered Klaue as he explained that he had stolen a tiny piece while Wakanda still had a mountain filled with vibranium which they were mining for thousands of years. Klaue told Ross that he was still the only outsider who had managed to get into Wakanda and escape with his life and, seeing that Ross was still unsure about what was said, recommended that Ross speak to T'Challa and ask him what his Panther Habit was made out of, making it clear that it was indeed made out of vibranium and therefore confirmed what Klaue had been saying to him. With that, Ross thought for a moment before picking up his coffee and walking out of the room, leaving Klaue alone in the interrogation room. While Ross was gone, Klaue waited in the interrogation room on his own for several minutes, before suddenly the wall behind him was blown open as Erik Killmonger stormed inside the room, shooting at the CIA agents. Klaue yelled out in delight as he watched Killmonger mortally wound Ross who had attempted to save Nakia's life. While Killmonger continued firing into the room, Linda and Limbani went to Klaue and picked up his chair, carrying him outside to the van. While Killmonger continued firing, and threw a grenade into the room, Klaue laughed hysterically while joking that Linda and Limbani had taken their time in rescuing him. Just as their crew prepared to drive away, Black Panther and Okoye charged out of the room together as they then made a desperate attempt to stop Klaue's escape, only for Killmonger to then subdue the Panther by firing a grenade, before the crew drove away to safety with Klaue who continued laughing. Betrayed and Murdered Klaue was taken into an old junkyard where their getaway plane was waiting, as he and Erik Killmonger discussed if he always sold to the CIA like he had done with Everett Ross, as Klaue explained he simply sold to the highest bidder. Klaue had then expressed his thoughts to return back to Johannesburg, South Africa to continue all his criminal activities, while also promising that while he would lay low for some time he would still ensure Killmonger would get paid. While loading the equipment and the artifact on the plane, Killmonger asked to be transported to Wakanda, but due to the friction between him and T'Challa, Klaue had refused. With this, Killmonger then shot Klaue's henchman Limbani through the back of the head. Seeing the betrayal, Klaue then quickly retaliated by taking Linda, Killmonger's girlfriend, hostage and threatening to execute her. Reassuring Linda that it would be alright, Killmonger shot through her to get to Klaue. However, the bullet did not successfully go through Linda and Klaue was able to flee for his life. Having been wounded by the impact of the bullet, Klaue ran through the junkyard but struggled to stay on his feet before taking cover and waiting for the perfect shot to execute Killmonger. Whilst hiding behind the wreck of a car, Klaue opened fire on Killmonger but had ended up being shot directly into the stomach instead, falling backwards in utter agony and dropping his gun. While Klaue bled out, Killmonger approached and revealed the tattoo indicating his royal status after Klaue revealed a brand on his neck as a result of his previous Attack on Wakanda. Realising that Killmonger was actually N'Jadaka, a claimant to the Wakandan throne, Klaue began laughing at him, having previously thought him nothing more than a deluded American. Annoyed and losing his patience as Klaue had continued to laugh, N'Jadaka shot Klaue in the head. Legacy Post-Mortem With Klaue dead, Erik Killmonger bagged his corpse in a body bag. Upon arriving at Wakanda's border in the getaway plane, Killmonger presented Klaue's corpse to the Border Tribe leader W'Kabi. Klaue's body was then presented to the Golden Tribe, using it as a token to prove himself worthy of the throne. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cybernetic Enhancement: After Ultron sliced off his left arm, Klaue replaced it with a prosthetic arm using repurposed Wakandan mining technology, similar to that of the Wakandan Maglev Train. The sonic and electromagnetic technology within the arm allows it to double as a powerful sonic arm cannon. ** Energy Projection: The arm is capable of projecting concussive pulse waves from a concealed cannon, revealed when the arm unfurls. The pulse is capable of crushing vehicles and repelling targets with a single shot. Due to the sonic and electromagnetic properties of the pulse, it is able to momentarily disrupt the nanotechnology within the Upgraded Panther Habit. ** Sonic Frequency Projection: The hand can also emit a powerful frequency capable of shattering glass. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Klaue has many years of experience with handling firearms with great precision. He was able to effortlessly take down multiple security guards in the Museum of Great Britain, and proficiently fired his arm cannon against T’Challa and Okoye. * Expert Thief: Klaue managed to steal vibranium from Wakanda; although he got branded as a thief, he was not arrested. * Expert Businessman: Due to being acquainted with Tony Stark in the latter's weapons dealing days, and also with N'Jobu, when he exposed Wakanda, Klaue seems to be an expert businessman. * Expert Engineer: After losing his arm to Ultron. Klaue, having been provided Wakandan mining equipment, had retrofitted it into a prosthetic arm cannon of his own design. Equipment Weapons * Beretta 90two: Klaue used this gun as his personal sidearm, but it was taken and dismantled by Pietro Maximoff to prevent him from using it. * Salient Arms International Glock 17: Klaue pulls a suppressed Glock series pistol when killing watchers when he first meets Erik Killmonger. * SIG Sauer P226R: Klaue uses the sidearm during the shootout in South Korea against Everett Ross. * Ulysses Klaue's Prosthetic Arm: After losing his left arm because of Ultron, Klaue replaced it with a new prosthetic, which also incorporates an advanced sonic cannon, used by the Wakandans for mining purposes. Other Equipment * Vibranium: Klaue successfully stole billions of dollars worth of vibranium from Wakanda with the help of the Wakandan prince N'Jobu, in which he later sold the remaining cache to Ultron. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Intelligencia Members